Flutes
Flutes is the seventh song featured on the album, In Our Heads. Trivia *This was one of the first songs that Hot Chip's Joe Goddard and Alexis Taylor wrote for the band's fifth album, In Our Heads. The song originated from a sample of a two-note flute melody, and Goddard told Pitchfork its main inspiration was James Holden's remix of English electronic music artist Nathan Fake's track "The Sky Was Pink." *The song was the first one to be released from In Our Heads. The band chose it as the first track to be made public as a left turn for listeners: "I like it when bands come back with something that's fresh and unusual, you know?," Goddard told Pitchfork. "It's a more ambitious song than other things we've done in the past. I worked on it a lot to make sure it's constantly developing in an unusual way. I'm pleased with how it turned out." * The beginning sounds are actually Budapest monks chanting. * This song featured in the expanded radio pack on GTA V. Musician Roles *Guitar – Adem Ilhan *Marimba – Oliver Lowe (2) *Mixed By – Oliver Wright* *Percussion Pads – Rob Smoughton Lyrics :I know it's nothing more than flutes :But something in my heart is loose :There's never been a better day :And if there is nothing more :Then nothing more will add, I say :There's never been a better day :Work that inside outside :Work that more :Work that right side left side :Work that more :Inside outside left side work the floor :Inside outside upside down with more :Work that inside outside :Work that more :Work that right side left side :Work that more :Inside outside left side work the floor :Inside outside upside down with more :I put up on a string today :Deciding never taught me a thing :A wooden box breathes the way :Never again :Never again :Never again :Never again :All this talk is getting me down :Nothing's making sense in my brain :I'm moving words across the terrain :Trying hard to fix through the pain :I'm waiting to the thought that we came :Only to discover I'm aged :And blow a quart of love in your frame :And watch things drop down :And watch things drop down :And watch things drop down :And watch things drop down :(Work that inside outside :Work that more :Work that right side left side :Work that more :Inside outside left side work the floor :Inside outside up top down with more :Work that inside outside :Work that more :Work that right side left side :Work that more :Inside outside left side work the floor :Inside outside up top down with more) :All this talk is getting me down :Nothing's making sense in my brain :I'm moving words in coarse of today :Trying hard to fix through the pain :I'm waiting to the thought that we came :Only to discover I'm aged :And blow a quart of love in your frame :And watch things drop down :And watch things drop down :And watch things drop down :And watch things drop down :One day you might realize :That you might need to open your eyes :One day you might realize :That you might need to open your eyes :Work that inside outside :Work that more :Work that right side left side (Open your eyes) :Work that more :Inside outside left side work the floor :Inside outside up top down with more (Open your eyes) :Work that inside outside :Work that more :Work that right side left side (Open your eyes) :Work that more :Inside outside left side work the floor :Inside outside up top down with more :One day you might realize :That you might need to open your eyes :One day you might realize :That you might need to open your eyes Gallery R-3527929-1334661515.jpeg.jpg R-3527929-1334661489.jpeg.jpg R-4379174-1363316762-8811.jpeg.jpg Video Category:In Our Heads Category:Hot Chip Songs